ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Family Entertainment
Family Entertainment (also known as Splashinis Television Family Entertainment, Splashinis Family Entertainment, Splashinis Television's Family Entertainment, Splashinis Television Family Entertainment Banner or Splashinis Television Family Entertainment Label) is the Splashinis Television's family-oriented children's television entertainment label owned and operated by Splashinis Worldwide Studios. Launched on November 10, 2001 by Michael Diederich, Ian Wasseluk and Tara Nicole Whitaker, with the premiere of Pajamas, the Family Entertainment label is best known for producing Mission to Mars: The Series (2002-06), The Legend of the Volcano Sisters (2002-06) for Kids' WB, Ryan & Isabella: The Series (2006-09) for YTV and Nickelodeon, and Secret Mission Adventures (2008-09) for Teletoon. The label was dissolved on January 17, 2009. History On October 25, 2001, Kesey underwent liver surgery to remove a tumor. He did not recover from that operation and died of complications on November 10, 2001, at age 66, when Splashinis Television premiered Pajamas and launched his new Family Entertainment label, led by screenwriters Michael Diederich, Ian Wasseluk and Tara Nicole Whitaker, who will produce family-friendly quartet television content with the Splashinis brand. On February 22, 2002, the first television series produced by Splashinis Television under his Family Entertainment label, Mission to Mars: The Series, officially debuted, as filmmaker and animated cartoonist Chuck Jones died in the same day at the age of 89. On October 29, 2002, McQueen died from melanoma in Berkeley, California, at the age of 41. His death occurred during the production of Finding Nemo, which is dedicated to him. His former colleagues also paid homage by naming the main character and Piston Cup Champion in the film Cars "Lightning McQueen". Also on the same day, The Legend of the Volcano Sisters, the second Splashinis-branded television series produced under the Family Entertainment label, officially debuted on The WB as part of the Kids' WB programming block. On February 15, 2003, Splashinis Television entered into a new individual television adaptation agreement with Electronic Arts and Splashinis Television to adapt the Ryan & Isabella video game series into a 52-episode traditional animated television series, with Studio B Productions and Breakthrough Entertainment co-producing it. Splashinis Television then confirmed in September 2003 that it intended to present the new program to lead the US-Canadian broadcasting rights that were managed by Viacom Media Networks and Corus Entertainment. The concept of the program was given to Catherine Cavadini, the creator of the series, since Electronic Arts, Splashinis Television and YTV began manufacturing 52 episodes, with the animation scheduled to be created by Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd., as Splashinis Television is set to co-produced it under his Family Entertainment label. Audrey Juneting-Patterson, the executive producer of The Legend of the Volcano Sisters, joined the line of management concepts in the series by incorporating stories with Steven Sullivan, Michael Stokes, Terri Baynton, Hugh Duffy, Ross Hastings, Jeff Schechter and Richard Elliott who will create stories, with CH Greenblatt, Maxwell Atoms, Michael Diederich, Alex Almaguer, Ian Wasseluk, Tara Nicole Whitaker, Chris Headrick, Jay Baker, John Holmquist and Spencer Laudiero sharing them. In early 2005, Cartoonverse Television, Family Entertainment, Universal Animation Studios, The Harvey Entertainment Company and NBCUniversal Global Networks announced plans to launch Friki, a international children's television channel set to be applied in 19 countries through Europe, Asia, Australia and Africa, which is owned and operated by Fox International Channels under license to Cartoonverse Worldwide. Ryan & Isabella: The Series premiered on December 18, 2006 on YTV in Canada and on August 13, 2007 on Nickelodeon in the United States, before its later release on Nicktoons Network on October 7, 2007, along with Edgar & Ellen. Splashinis Television suffered significant financing problems and problematic indications, since the poor grades resulting from The Amazing Splashinis were corrupted, since Cartoon Network wanted to extend the rules of the unrecognized Splashinis brand television lineups by illustrating $ 160 million to forget these productions. Soon on August 9, 2008, Secret Mission Adventures, the final Splashinis-branded television series produced by Splashinis Television under the Family Entertainment label before dissolving on January 17, 2009, officially debuted on Teletoon, followed by its US debut on Disney Channel on August 10, 2008, leading the deaths of both Bernie Mac and then Isaac Hayes. End of Family Entertainment in 2009 On January 17, 2009, The Sam Loyd Company acquired Splashinis Worldwide Studios, Splashinis Television's parent company, and folded the company into it along with its assets, including Splashinis Television, on May 17, 2009. On the same day The Sam Loyd Company acquires Splashinis Worldwide Studios, the Family Entertainment label was dissolved due to poor critical failures of The Amazing Splashinis. Programs *''Mission to Mars: The Series'' (2002-06) (now produced by Cartoonverse Television) *''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' (2002-06) (co-production with Warner Bros. Animation and Warner Bros. Television) *''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' (2006-09) (co-production with Electronic Arts, Splashinis Interactive, Studio B Productions, YTV Original Production, Breakthrough Entertainment and Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd.) *''Secret Mission Adventures'' (2008-09) (co-production with Studio B Productions, Teletoon Original Production and TeamTO) Family Entertainment Crew The Family Entertainment label is led by various directors, writers and storyboarders from the 2007 direct-to-video/television film Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, which originally aired and produced on Cartoon Network on March 30, 2007. *Shaun Cashman *Kris Sherwood *Gordon Kent *Matt Engstrom *Eddy Houchins *Sue Perrotto *Nina Bargiel *Jeremy Bargiel *C.H. Greenblatt *Maxwell Atoms *Michael Diederich *Alex Almaguer *Ian Wasseluk *Tara Nicole Whitaker *Chris Headrick *Jay Baker *John Holmquist *Spencer Laudiero *Robert Alvarez *Russell Calabrese *Phil Cummings *Mike Lyman *Christine Kolosov References See also *Splashinis Worldwide Studios *Splashinis Television *Boulder Inc. Category:Media companies established in 2001 Category:Media companies disestablished in 2009 Category:Media companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios subsidiaries Category:2001 establishments in the United States Category:2009 disestablishments in the United States Category:American brands Category:Canadian brands